<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Freak Out by dettiot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380636">Don't Freak Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dettiot/pseuds/dettiot'>dettiot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chuck (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anakin is a spy, F/M, Obi-Wan/Ben is so done, Padme is a nerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:41:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dettiot/pseuds/dettiot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been five years since Padme's best friend slept with her boyfriend and got Padme expelled from Stanford for cheating. Now Padme works at a Buy More and can't help feeling like a loser. </p>
<p>But when Sabe sends her an email on her birthday, Padme's life is going to change. </p>
<p>A fusion of Chuck's plot with Star Wars characters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Happy 27th, Padme!” </p>
<p>Doing her best to smile, Padme Naberrie took the margarita from her brother-in-law. “Thanks, Darred.”</p>
<p>“My amazing sister,” Sola said, coming up to kiss her cheek.</p>
<p>Padme huffed and took a healthy swig from her drink.</p>
<p>“Oh, Padme,” Sola tsked softly. “It’s been five years since Stanford. I know how awful it all was–”</p>
<p>“What, you mean my best friend sleeping with my boyfriend and then getting me kicked out for cheating? Yeah, ‘awful’ is a bit of an understatement.” </p>
<p>Sola and Darred exchanged one of those married-couple looks, then Darred wandered off to leave the sisters alone. </p>
<p>“Padme,” Sola said firmly yet sympathetically. “I know you think politics isn’t possible for you now. I know you had everything all planned out. But you can still make a difference, accomplish everything you wanted to do–it just has to happen in another way. You’re a genius. You can find a way, I know it.” </p>
<p>Hearing her sister be so encouraging, so supportive, made Padme feel lower than a snake. But … Sola just didn’t get it. When Sabe had betrayed her, all of the dreams and hopes of Padme’s life had vanished. And despite Sola’s belief, Padme didn’t think she could get it back. </p>
<p>“I just … I can’t get over it, Sola. I can’t just say ‘I’ll get over it tomorrow” and move on,” Padme said. </p>
<p>Sola looked sad and shook her head. “You’re the only one holding you back, Padme.”</p>
<p>Shrugging her shoulders, Padme drained her margarita, wincing a little at all the tequila and blowing her hair out of her eyes. “Yeah, I guess so, but at least I know what to expect, then.”</p>
<p>And with that, she left her sister and went to find Jar-Jar and hide from all of the people at this party that her sister had invited. </p>
<p>XXX</p>
<p>See, video games made sense. Good triumphed and the bad guys were defeated. They made sense, Padme thought to herself as she moved through the maze, looking for both Jar-Jar and their target. </p>
<p>A soft beep from her computer was easy for her to ignore, but Jar-Jar, as usual, was on top of everything. “Uh-oh.” </p>
<p>“Uh-oh?” she asked as she came up behind the target and shot them. She felt a ripple of guilt and looked over at Jar-Jar. </p>
<p>“You got an email from Sabe,” Jar-Jar said, his voice full of disdain and anger. </p>
<p>Padme wished she could feel anger. But no … all she felt was fear. Because why was Sabe emailing her? What could her old friend have to say to her? Was she going to hurt Padme in yet another way? </p>
<p>Dropping her controller, Padme crossed over to the computer and frowned at the subject line. “Zork? What?” </p>
<p>“What?” Jar-Jar echoed in confusion. </p>
<p>“It’s an old text-based computer game we both liked,” Padme explained, staring at the screen. “I don’t get it.” </p>
<p>Jar-Jar’s phone started making the super-annoying text noise, and he pulled it out. “Yikes–Mom wants me to get home. I gotta jet.” </p>
<p>“Okay,” Padme said distractedly, still staring at the email. She did manage to look over at Jar-Jar with a smile. “Peddle safe!” </p>
<p>Once her friend was gone, Padme hesitated for a long moment, then reached out and tapped the mouse to open the email. There was something attached … some kind of file?</p>
<p>Feeling a spark of curiosity, Padme opened it, smiling a little as the troll scenario loaded. A thousand different feelings went through her. Maybe this was Sabe’s attempt at an olive branch? Perhaps she was trying to gauge Padme’s reaction, to know if they could rebuild their friendship?</p>
<p>Because Padme had missed Sabe so much, despite what she had done. Even after all this time, she didn’t know why Sabe had turned against her. And she wanted to know. And she wanted her friend back.</p>
<p>“Attack troll with nasty knife,” Padme typed. </p>
<p>The screen went black and Padme frowned as she stood up. What the-?</p>
<p>Suddenly, a wall of images appeared on-screen. Padme swallowed, unable to look away, unable to even blink, as a stream of images were fed directly into her brain. </p>
<p>It felt like it lasted forever and for a split-second, and the next thing Padme knew, it was morning.</p>
<p>XXX</p>
<p>With a sigh, Padme adjusted her tie and headed into the Buy More. She had a pounding headache–whatever had happened with that email Sabe had sent her, it had messed up her head and her computer.   </p>
<p>Stepping behind the Nerd Herd counter, she looked through the folders, hoping against hope that there would be some kind of tricky computer problem, a big install, anything to keep her mind distracted. But there was nothing, so she slumped down in her chair with another sigh. </p>
<p>“Ooooh, not havin’ a very merry unbirthday, huh?” Jar-Jar said, slouching against the counter. His bright green polo made his tan skin look washed out, which should be impossible. </p>
<p>Padme shrugged. “Just … Sola tried to talk to me, and …” </p>
<p>Jar-Jar nodded sympathetically. “She’s worried about you. It makes her a good sister. And really hot.” </p>
<p>“Ugh, Jar-Jar, we talked about this,” Padme said, shooting her best friend a look. His long-standing crush on Sola had only gotten more embarrassing since she had married Darred.</p>
<p>“I know, I know,” Jar-Jar said, his big ears turning red. “But Padme–”</p>
<p>Clumsy as always, he knocked the file sorter off the top of the counter, sending papers falling all over the floor. </p>
<p>“Ooops?” he said, wincing.</p>
<p>“I’ve got it,” Padme said, crouching down behind the counter to pick up everything and organize it.</p>
<p>“Pssssst, Clark Kent comin’!” </p>
<p>Huffing, Padme felt her bad mood dissipating a little. That was Jar-Jar’s special ability, really: he could always make her laugh. </p>
<p>“Clark Kent? Really? Doubtful, Jar-Jar,” she said, gathering up the last of the papers and standing up. </p>
<p>Then she got a look at the man approaching the Nerd Herd desk, and Padme dropped the papers again.</p>
<p>Because his hair wasn’t dark like Clark Kent’s, but a sandy brown. But otherwise? Yeah, this guy was a total Clark Kent. Tall, broad-shouldered, confident walk, and the bluest eyes she had ever seen. </p>
<p>“Clark Kent?” the man said with a charming smile, his eyes locked on Padme’s. </p>
<p>“Yeah … like Superman,” she said, staring back at him. </p>
<p>“I see,” the man said. </p>
<p>Jar-Jar started humming the wedding march, and Padme turned and glared at him. That made Jar-Jar suddenly decide to go help a customer who did not need any help. </p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, she looked back to the man, trying to act professional and cool and not like a giant loser. “Hi, how can I help you?” </p>
<p>The man nodded, his lips quirking, and held out a cell phone. “I’ve got a cracked screen, and the sign outside said you repair them?” </p>
<p>“Oh, yeah–sure,” Padme said, taking the phone and trying not to notice how his fingers brushed against hers and gave her tingles. </p>
<p>Setting the phone down on the counter, she got to work, falling into the rhythm. “Just have to pop this off and put on the new one … there you go, good as new,” she said, handing him the phone back.</p>
<p>His eyebrows went up and Padme couldn’t help feeling warm all over from his impressed look. “You’re good.” </p>
<p>“Oh … no, not really,” she said, flushing. “Just glad I could help.” </p>
<p>Before the man could say anything else, a frantic-looking dad rushed up to the counter holding a video camera, with a little ballerina in tow. “I don’t understand, I taped the whole recital, but it’s not there!”</p>
<p>Padme gave an apologetic look to the man and took the camera, opening up the tape slot. “Um, there’s no tape in here.” </p>
<p>“But it’s digital,” the man said blankly. </p>
<p>“Yes … digital tape. You still need a tape in here,” Padme explained, feeling her heart sink, just like the dad’s did. </p>
<p>She couldn’t help glancing at the man again, who was watching her with a level of interest she didn’t quite understand. Then she looked back at the dad. “Let’s see what I can do.” </p>
<p>XXX</p>
<p>Padme applauded, as well as several other customers, as the ballerina finished her routine. She looked around and sighed as she realized the man had vanished. She hadn’t even gotten his name … </p>
<p>Not that it would matter. After all, why would a guy like that be interested in some girl who worked at a Nerd Herd counter? </p>
<p>Something about the news cast on one of the Buy More’s sample TVs drew her attention. The anchorwoman was talking about some big-time general coming to LA, due to arrive that afternoon. </p>
<p>Suddenly, a string of images appeared before Padme’s eyes, sending a spike of pain into her temple. And with the pain came … knowledge. </p>
<p>“He’s already here. He arrived last night.” </p>
<p>What? She frowned, trying to understand how she knew that. </p>
<p>“Padme!” </p>
<p>At the sound of Jar-Jar’s voice, Padme turned towards him, rubbing her forehead. Her best friend was grinning widely at her. </p>
<p>“He left a card!” he called out, holding up a small white business card.</p>
<p>Her heart pounded and Padme quickly hurried over, grabbing it from Jar-Jar. “Anakin Skywalker,” she said, staring at the words. “Oh my God.” </p>
<p>Could it be … her luck was starting to change?</p>
<p>XXX</p>
<p>Today was the weirdest day of her life. And that was saying a lot, considering what had happened yesterday. Between the weird flashes of knowledge, feeling ultra-attracted to a complete stranger, and then someone breaking into the apartment she shared with Sola and Darred to steal her computer … yesterday had definitely been weird.</p>
<p>But then today, there had been the strange, intimidating man at the Large-Mart, the man she <i>knew</i> was an international assassin. And then … Anakin had shown up at the Buy More and asked her out. </p>
<p>Like, in the flirtiest way possible! Her knees had melted when he looked at her and said, “There’s something wrong with my phone–I didn’t get a call from you.” </p>
<p>Just thinking about those words made her feel hot all over. Because Anakin was just–he was handsome and smart and made her feel like she was interesting and cool and not a giant fuck-up.</p>
<p>God, was her outfit good? She looked down at the red top and black skirt she was wearing. Yeah, this was good. Heels were a necessity tonight–Anakin was so tall and she didn’t want to get a crick in her neck as she looked up at him.</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, Padme opened the door of El Mariachi and stepped inside the Mexican restaurant, looking around. </p>
<p>“Padme!” Anakin crossed over to her, smiling at her. “Hey. You look great.” </p>
<p>“So do you,” she said, taking in his black button-down and well-fitting jeans.</p>
<p>His smile got even warmer, which should be impossible, but it did. “This way,” he said, resting his hand lightly on her back and making her tingle all over.</p>
<p>They took a seat in a booth and Padme smiled, trying to remember all the rules about dates. Like not talking about exes, going too fast, going too slow … </p>
<p>“So, welcome to LA,” she said. “You’re doing Mexican tonight. Then you just need to do Korean and street food, and you’ll have the full view of the culinary landscape.” </p>
<p>Anakin let out a soft laugh. “Thanks,” he said, looking at her like he was fascinated with her. </p>
<p>She blushed and took a sip from her water. “What brings you to town?” </p>
<p>“Work,” he said with a shrug. “I got transferred here. And I feel … pretty aimless. I don’t know anyone here, and I left … well, I was dating someone in DC, and it was serious, but–but I felt like I had gotten lost in her. Her friends were mine, her goals were mine, and … that’s not really sustainable.” </p>
<p>Padme nodded, listening and marveling at his sensitivity.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” she said slowly. “But … but that’s good, that you recognized it.” </p>
<p>He nodded and gave her a lopsided smile. “Yeah. How about you? What do you like to do?” </p>
<p>“Oh … you know,” Padme said, trying to smile. “I listen to music … I play video games … I like to go to the beach.” </p>
<p>His nose wrinkled. “I know this is probably blasphemy, but I don’t like the beach.” </p>
<p>“Whaattt?” she said, drawing out the word and beaming when Anakin laughed. </p>
<p>“I don’t like sand,” he said. </p>
<p>“Ahhh,” Padme said. “See, I was sitting here, trying to think what was wrong with you, and it was down to ‘he hates sand’ or ‘he’s a cannibal’. And I was kinda hoping it was cannibal, because I’ve never met one …” </p>
<p>Anakin laughed harder and Padme couldn’t help her smile at him.</p>
<p>XXX</p>
<p>How had her life become marked by weird? </p>
<p>There were those cars with flashing lights that went past them on the way to the club, cars that she knew were going to the Ambassador Hotel. And then, when they got to the club, Anakin started acting … weird. </p>
<p>He kept looking around, like someone was following them. But when she tried to look around, too, he noticed what she was doing and pulled her out on the dance floor, despite her protests. And then he was dancing, all cool and hot, pulling her in close to him, holding her close, and … </p>
<p>It was too much. Because he smelled so good, and he was so warm, and Padme had never been so attracted to anyone in her whole entire life. </p>
<p>Not even Rush. </p>
<p>And then Anakin grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the club. </p>
<p>“Anakin–Anakin, what’s going on?” she asked, looking around wildly and spotting a ginger-haired man in a dark suit coming out of the club. </p>
<p>“Get in the car, Padme,” Anakin said, his voice firm and low and very, very serious. </p>
<p>“But–this isn’t your car–how–?” she asked as he opened the doors of a Fiat 500. </p>
<p>Anakin pushed her into the car and slid across the hood, getting behind the wheel. </p>
<p>“Anakin!” she shrieked as he floored the car. She grappled with the door handle, only for the locks to engage.</p>
<p>“You will tell me what’s going on right now!” she demanded, looking at him.</p>
<p>His jaw clenched and he looked over at her. “That email from your friend Sabe? Did you open it?” </p>
<p>“How … how do you know about that?” Padme asked, staring at him. </p>
<p>“Did you open it?” he asked again, raising his voice. </p>
<p>Padme felt her mouth go dry. “Yes … ?”</p>
<p>Anakin cursed and jerked the wheel as something made the back window break into a million pieces. </p>
<p>“Get down,” he said, pushing her head down towards her lap, but not roughly like she thought he would. </p>
<p>The car swerved and bumped as Anakin drove it. Padme felt her heart pound, wondering what in the hell was happening. </p>
<p>Suddenly, the car jerked to a stop and Anakin threw open the door. “Out, out, out!” he said, coming around the car and grabbing her hand. He pulled her towards a building, one that … she recognized?</p>
<p>It was … </p>
<p>“The Ambassador Hotel!” she gasped. </p>
<p>Anakin stopped and looked at her. “What?” </p>
<p>Before she could reply, a deep male voice spoke. “It’s late and I’m tired. Tell me everything so I can finish this and then go get some huevos rancheros.” </p>
<p>Anakin frowned. “Kenobi, what are you doing here?” </p>
<p>Padme looked from Anakin towards the ginger-haired man who came up towards them … with a large black gun in his hand. She didn’t know what was going on, but … she couldn’t help taking a small step behind Anakin. </p>
<p>“Same reason you’re here,” Kenobi said, eyeing Padme. “Found yet another damsel in distress?” </p>
<p>The pounding in her head made Padme swallow, looking towards the hotel. Why–why did she know something was going to happen in the hotel? <i>Think, Padme, think!</i></p>
<p>“We–we have to get to the hotel!” she said, yanking on Anakin’s shirt sleeve as the pieces fell into place. “There–there’s an assassin, he’s going to kill that General Stanfield guy!” </p>
<p>“What?” Anakin said, looking down at her.</p>
<p>“How could she know that?” Kenobi asked, his hand twitching around his gun. </p>
<p>Padme looked up at Anakin, trying to convince him. Hoping she could trust him. </p>
<p>“Oh, fuck,” Anakin said, blinking. “You opened the email …” He looked over at Kenobi. “She’s got the Intersect.” </p>
<p>“What?” Kenobi said, his eyebrows raising. </p>
<p>“What’s the Intersect?” </p>
<p>Anakin rubbed his cheek. “The Intersect is a computer–all the intel that the CIA, the NSA, and other intelligence groups gather is encoded into images and fed into the Intersect. The computer looks for all kinds of hidden connections. Sabe stole it, and … she sent it to you.”</p>
<p>Padme felt like her legs were about to go out from under her.</p>
<p>“Wait–so you’re telling me all our secrets are in her head?” Kenobi asked, raising his gun.</p>
<p>Faster than she could blink, Anakin drew a gun, too, and pointed it at Kenobi. “You’re not going to kill her.” </p>
<p>Kill her? Padme swallowed, feeling like she was going to puke. She–she couldn’t–she was just a supervisor for the Nerd Herd, she made twelve dollars an hour! </p>
<p>And the more time that Anakin and Kenobi yelled at each other, the less time there was to stop the assassin from killing the general. </p>
<p>Turning on her heel, Padme ran for the hotel. By the pounding of two sets of male feet, she knew Anakin and Kenobi were following her, but she didn’t care. All that mattered was protecting the general. </p>
<p>XXX</p>
<p>The rush of adrenaline made her dizzy. She couldn’t believe it. </p>
<p>“I did it! I defused a bomb!” Padme said, punching her fist in the air. She beamed at Anakin, who looked both proud of her and a little confused. </p>
<p>“I … defused a bomb,” Padme repeated as the words started to sink in. “Oh, God.” </p>
<p>Kenobi rolled his eyes. “Don’t throw up on the C4,” he said, his voice sounding even more clipped than before. </p>
<p>Padme looked up at Anakin, who shook his head and gave her a small smile. “C’mon,” he said, resting a hand on her shoulder. “Let me take you home.” </p>
<p>From somewhere, he acquired a black Suburban and drove her back to Echo Park. Padme kept her eyes closed and breathed slowly in and out, calling up on that one yoga class Sola had dragged her to. </p>
<p>When the car came to a stop and didn’t move, Padme opened her eyes and saw that she was home. She looked over at Anakin and took a breath. “Thank you.” </p>
<p>He nodded. “You’re welcome. You should go in, get some sleep.” </p>
<p>“I know … I just–I don’t think I can sleep,” she said, fidgeting a little. She took a deep breath and looked at him. “What happens now?” </p>
<p>Anakin leaned his head back against the headrest. “I … I don’t know. Typically, in a case like this … we would extract you and take you to a bunker, for safekeeping. Our scientists would work to extract the Intersect from you, and then … you could get back to your life.” </p>
<p>“Anakin,” she said, reaching out and grabbing his hand. “I–I can’t leave. My sister only has me–our parents left years ago–and then there’s Jar-Jar, and–and I can’t do this,” she said, feeling tears threaten. </p>
<p>Because not only had Sabe once again messed up her life … she thought her life was actually getting better with the presence of Anakin. But then, he wasn’t who she thought he was. He was a CIA agent–a spy, an actual freaking spy! And … he had asked her out only to get close to her, obviously. Because they were looking for the Intersect, because they wanted information about Sabe. </p>
<p>So yeah, her life was back to the same loser existence. But it was hers, and she would not leave her family and her friends behind. She couldn’t … she just couldn’t walk away from them, even for a little while. </p>
<p>Because who knew if the CIA and the NSA would even let her go at the end? </p>
<p>“Please, Anakin,” she said, fully willing to beg him. “Please.” </p>
<p>For a long, endless moment, he looked at her. His eyes had been like chips of ice ever since they left the club, but all of a sudden, they seemed to melt and become the same warm pools of blue she had seen when they first met. </p>
<p>“Okay, Padme,” he said softly. “I’ll try.” </p>
<p>She felt a rush of gratitude. “Oh, thank you–thank you–”  She squeezed his hand, wishing she could just lean over and kiss him–</p>
<p>Wait. <i>Kiss</i> him?</p>
<p>“You’re welcome,” Anakin said, pulling his hand away from her. “Now, really, get some sleep. I’ll be in touch.” </p>
<p>Nodding, Padme quickly climbed out of the SUV, feeling the cool air against her flushed cheeks. Her feet had barely touched the sidewalk when Anakin gunned the car and drove off. </p>
<p>She watched the taillights recede in the night and wondered what would happen next. </p>
<p>And if there was any chance Anakin might like her. </p>
<p>End.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Anakin Vs. the Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anakin tries to cope with how he feels for Padme as their mission shifts.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This follows Don't Freak Out by exploring Anakin's side of things at the start of the journey. I wrote this chapter for Anidala Week 2020 and I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Hi, I’m Padme, and here’s some things you might need to know. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My life is filled with spies, car chases, computer-stealing ninjas and me saving the day. You see, everything changed when I got an email from my college best friend, Sabe. I thought she was an accountant from Connecticut--but Sabe had been working for the CIA when she stole a whole bunch of government secrets. Big, important secrets. Really scary, nasty, you-get-killed-for-having-them secrets. Next thing I know, these super secrets are downloaded into my brain. Which means every moment of my life is in danger.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fortunately, the CIA sent their best agent to protect me: Anakin Skywalker. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[montage of Anakin wearing a tuxedo, charming a woman at a cocktail party, taking out six bad guys effortlessly, looking at Padme and smiling] </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, I know. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The NSA sent their best agent, too: Ben Kenobi.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[montage of Ben cleaning weapons, arguing with a roomful of terrorists, giving Padme a blank, judging look] </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, he’s . . . he’s not so nice. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know this isn’t going to work.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heaving a sigh, Anakin Skywalker, CIA Agent, did his best not to think about all the ways he could kill Ben Kenobi without breaking a sweat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a long list. Which gave him enough time to actually come up with some good reasons to counter Kenobi’s negativity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, it’s just as easy to bring Dr. Zarnow here as it is to take Padme to him,” Anakin said. “The Ring is crawling all over D.C., looking for Sabe. This way, we keep Padme off their radar.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s fairly cold, sacrificing the woman you used to be in love with,” Kenobi observed, an eyebrow going up as Anakin shifted his feet. “Because you weren’t just partners with Sabe, after all.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was true: he wasn’t just partners with Sabe. But . . . they hadn’t been much more than partners in a long, long time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sabe betrayed the CIA by stealing the Intersect,” Anakin said, gathering some papers so he could hide his face from Kenobi’s piercing stare. “ Padme is a civilian. And a good person. She helped save General Stanfield when she didn’t have to. And all she’s asking is that we let her stay with her friends and family. It seemed like a fair trade-off to me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenobi tutted. “Intelligence agencies generally aren’t interested in fairness. But Yoda agreed with your crazy plan, so I’ll back you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Anakin said, holding the papers against his chest, his arms folded over them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t thank me. I’m just doing my job.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tone of Kenobi’s voice made it clear he thought Anakin wasn’t, which annoyed the hell out of him. But he had spent a long, long time holding his emotions in--and he wasn’t going to stop now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So when Kenobi saw he hadn’t gotten a reaction, he grunted softly and left their quasi-office, also known as the home theater room at the Buy More. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was probably going to his hotel, sharpening some knives or something. Not that Anakin didn’t have his own weapons to take care of, but . . . </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sinking down on the sofa, Anakin dropped the papers on the coffee table and leaned back, trying to get his thoughts straight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His thoughts and his emotions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If there was an agent he thought would turn out to be a traitor, Sabe wouldn’t have been his pick. She was smart, determined, dedicated. But also guarded, secretive, and slightly too prone to violence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But even if she was a traitor, he wouldn’t have expected her to draw an innocent person into her web. But that was what Padme was: innocent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It bothered him, seeing Padme involved in all this. Anakin couldn’t remember the last time he had so much contact with a civilian. He would have thought it would be boring. Grating. He had long ago accepted that his job meant sacrifice, meant keeping people safe so they could go about their normal, everyday lives. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But spending time with Padme . . . it wasn’t boring. There was something about her--a glow. She looked like Sabe, just shorter, but she was also so different from Sabe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was the last person he could imagine fitting into his life of secrets and shifting loyalties. He hoped Dr. Zarnow would be able to get the Intersect out of Padme’s head, so her life could go back to normal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he would be back to his normal life, traveling all over the world and kicking ass and . . . </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin shook his head. That was what he wanted: to get the hell out of Burbank and back to work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was something about Dr. Zarnow that Anakin didn’t like. The man came off as too glib. But it didn’t really matter what Anakin thought of him--not as long as he could extract the Intersect from Padme’s mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood at the Nerd Herd desk with Kenobi and Zarnow, listening to Padme and watching her on the cameras as she went through the testing to confirm the presence of the Intersect. Which seemed stupid to Anakin, but he hadn’t been asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Amazing,” Zarnow breathed out. “The amount of data inside her head . . . how has she not injured herself?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Injured herself? What? The Intersect was supposed to be safe--before Sabe had stolen it, it had been slated for implementation. Would the CIA and NSA endanger an agent by frying their brain? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And did that mean that Padme could--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giving himself a bit of a shake, Anakin said, “So you can remove the Intersect from the subject’s mind?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yes. Quite easily. As soon as tomorrow night.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin looked at Kenobi, who nodded. “All right,” Anakin said, looking at Zarnow. “Agent Kenobi will take you back to your hotel. We’ll pick you up tomorrow night at ten.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Agree,” the doctor said, shaking Anakin’s hand before Kenobi escorted him out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he watched them walk away, he wondered at the strange feeling he had. What made him not trust Zarnow? There was absolutely nothing to say the doctor wasn’t to be trusted, but Anakin couldn’t help it. Sometimes, you just had to work on a gut feeling. It was what made him trust Kenobi, even though they barely agreed on anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was his gut that made him trust Padme.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes were drawn to the video screen, watching Padme. She was rubbing her temples, her shoulders hunched. When her hands fell from her face, it was easy to see the strain from the flashes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last thing he should be doing was staring at Padme, letting her hurt, when he should be taking her home and putting her mind at ease. After all, she would be excited to know that soon, this nightmare would be over for her. She could be safe, her loved ones would be safe, and she would never again have to think about Agent Anakin Skywalker. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And why did that make something inside him twist?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shoving all the unhelpful emotions aside, Anakin stepped over to the home theater room. “Okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padme nodded, her face pale. “Yeah . . . did I do all right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did great,” Anakin said, reassuring her. “In fact, Dr. Zarnow thinks by this time tomorrow, you’ll be free of the Intersect.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? Wow,” Padme said softly, her soft brown eyes locked on his for a long moment before she looked away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What was going through her mind? Gratitude, probably. Relief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or . . . could she be sad about an end to all of this? Seeing the last of him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sarcastic voice inside his head snorted. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, right, Skywalker.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is a good thing,” Anakin said, not sure whether he was trying to make her feel better or himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah--yeah, of course,” Padme said. “Um, what time? Sola wanted to have dinner as a family. And . . .” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin looked at her, noticing how she was gnawing a little on her lower lip. “What is it?” he asked softly, lowering his head a little to be closer to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She said I should invite you,” Padme said, looking up at him. “I mean--I can tell her you can’t make it--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Anakin interrupted quickly. “I can be there. I mean, I have to eat, and--and I’ll have to pick you up anyway, so . . .” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A soft, dazzling, disbelieving smile lit up Padme’s whole face. “Really?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had to swallow before he could reply. “Really.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, thank you! I mean, I know you’ll be leaving as soon as the Intersect is out of my head, but it’s made Sola really happy to think I’m dating someone,” Padme said. “And she’s kinda mad that Jar-Jar had met you even before she heard about you. You’re saving my life.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem,” Anakin said, leading Padme out of the store and to his Porsche. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padme kept chattering as he drove her home. Anakin stayed silent, trying to figure out the odd feeling going through him. It wasn’t until he was nearly to his hotel that he realized what it was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sadness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grimacing, Anakin used the toe of his boot to push aside a burned clump of metal and plastic, then turned to look at the remains of a late-model sedan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re sure Zarnow was in the car?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Security cameras show him driving away from his hotel in this car,” Kenobi said, drawing up beside Anakin. “Looks like the good doctor wanted to do some sightseeing and ran off the road.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But why?” Anakin asked, not really talking to Kenobi. He walked around the burned-out car, moving past crime scene techs. He nearly stepped on another piece of plastic, but something made him stop at the last moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kenobi!” he said, crouching down and pulling out a pen to push at the object. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A cell phone?” Kenobi asked from behind and above him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin nodded, turning over the phone. “How much you want to bet there’s explosive residue on this?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No bet,” Kenobi said, folding his arms over his chest. “I never bet on a sure thing. So someone wanted to kill Zarnow.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like it,” Anakin said, before his head jerked up to meet Kenobi’s eyes. “Padme.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenobi’s eyes widened, and then in one movement, they each began running towards their cars. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Padme opened the door of the apartment she shared with Sola and her husband, her eyes widened. “Anakin!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, hi, sorry I’m late!” he said quickly, leaning down and kissing her cheek. He held the bouquet of flowers in his hand out to her. “These are for you. I brought wine, too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh . . . thanks,” she said, still looking surprised. She put her hand on his chest and pushed him out of the apartment a few steps. “I thought, with the doctor being dead--” she whispered, glancing back towards her sister and brother-in-law. “I thought you weren’t coming,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll explain later,” Anakin said, desperate to get her inside. To get her under cover, away from anyone with a sniper rifle who wanted to take her out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His stomach had been churning for the last hour, ever since he realized that anyone who killed Zarnow might want to move against Padme. Making himself stop at his hotel and change into a suit and button-down shirt, getting flowers and wine--doing everything to play the part of a boyfriend meeting her family--had been agony. Because whenever he thought of Padme with a hole between her eyes . . . </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padme looked confused, but she rolled with the punches. “All right. Come on in and meet everyone.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding, Anakin rested his hand on Padme’s back, feeling her warmth through her soft dress. He stepped inside the apartment, feeling instantly welcomed. Padme’s sister, Sola, and her husband Darred were both nice people. Jar-Jar was a little strange, but he was Padme’s best friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It all felt so . . . normal. Passing over the bottle of wine, exchanging small talk with Darred, watching Sola and Padme talk in the kitchen. Padme’s cheeks flushed at whatever her sister said, and Anakin wondered what they were talking about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A knock on the door made Anakin tense. Darred called out cheerfully, “I’ve got it!” and had the door open before Anakin could get into position. He relaxed slightly when he saw Kenobi, although he still felt a spike of annoyance at the older man not trusting him to protect Pamde adequately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello there!” Kenobi said with a genial smile. “I’m Ben, a coworker of Padme’s. She invited me over for dinner, and I brought one of my famous chocolate souffles for the occasion.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin blinked. Well, he hadn’t seen that coming. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon in!” Darred said brightly. “Any friend of Padme’s, etc. etc. I’m Darred, Padme’s brother-in-law. That’s Anakin, her boyfriend, although as if you don’t know! Padme talks about him all the time, am I right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All the time,” Kenobi agreed, smirking at Anakin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gripped his glass of wine tightly and tried not to blow his cover. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And right over here is Sola, the light of my life,” Darred said, introducing Kenobi to her. “This is one of Padme’s coworkers, babe.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doin’ here, Ben?” Jar-Jar asked, sounding suspicious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!” Padme said loudly. “Silly me. I forgot I invited Ben. Let me take that souffle from you--doesn’t it smell great?--and we’ll get you some wine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And here he thought Padme could roll with the punches. She certainly was thrown by Kenobi’s arrival. Although Anakin couldn’t blame her for that--he would be confused by Kenobi just showing up, too. Especially with how he was acting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow, they all got through dinner, souffle and all. All too soon, Sola shooed Padme out of the apartment, telling her to walk Anakin to his car. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Echo Park was quiet as they stepped out into the courtyard. “So what happens now?” Padme asked him as soon as the door closed behind them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Anakin said with a sigh. “Dr. Zarnow was the only one who could remove the Intersect.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padme scuffed the toe of her flat against the ground. “So . . . is it time for the bunker?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Padme,” he said, turning to face her. “I’ll figure something out. Something that will let you stay here. I promise.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the moonlight, her eyes were luminous. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin opened his mouth, wanting to make all kinds of promises to her. Promises that went against everything he thought he wanted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then he felt a sting against his neck. Padme’s eyes widened, and then she lifted a hand to her neck. “What . . .?” she slurred. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was just enough time to see her hand drop, revealing a tranquilizer dart in her neck, before Anakin felt the same drug run through his system. Then his eyes closed and everything went dark. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If there was one thing Anakin Skywalker hated, it was waking up after being drugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Correction: waking up after being drugged and finding himself chained up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grimacing at the cuffs around his wrists, Anakin yanked again, trying to break the chain loose from the ceiling. But it was no good: this setup was solid. And the cuffs were latched so tightly around his wrists, he didn’t think breaking his thumbs would let him get free. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ran his hands up the chains, then jumped, bringing his feet up. If he could brace against the ceiling, he could definitely get the chains loose . . . </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But even at just over six feet tall, his legs weren’t long enough for him to reach the ceiling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His curse was muffled, thanks to the duct tape over his mouth. Anakin dropped back to the ground and made his peace with waiting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padme!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thought of her made the last fog of the tranquilizer clear his mind. Looking around quickly, Anakin realized she wasn’t here. There weren't any other restraints in view, so . . . where was she? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin yanked again on his chains, trying to get free. He had to find her--he had to protect her! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt like the chains were looser, but before he could try again, the door of the dark warehouse slid open, revealing a small woman in a soft dress. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Padme!” he barked against the duct tape. “What are you doing here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And why was he talking with the gag over his mouth? Maybe it was how angry he was at her being here. Because what the hell was she thinking?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hurried up to him. “I know, I know, just shut up!” She reached up for the edge of the duct tape and winced. “Sorry!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then she yanked the tape off cleanly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grimaced at the sticky residue and the pain, then shook his head. “What are you thinking?” he hissed. “Go home!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Padme said. “When I woke up, I flashed--Dr. Zarnow has been working with North Korea. He faked his death to throw you and Kenobi off the scent.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So he could take you and sell you to the highest bidder!” Anakin said angrily, glaring at Padme. “And so you came running after me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padme glowered back at him. “I had to! You were in trouble!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>God, her desire to protect people was going to get her killed!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can take care of myself,” he said firmly. “Before Zarnow or anyone else shows you, you’re going back to the car. That’s an order, Padme.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good thing I don’t take orders from you!” Padme said. A sound from outside made them both look in that direction, then Padme gave him an apologetic look. She plastered the duct tape back over his mouth before he could say anything more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was wrong to be . . . a little bit impressed, right? To admire how strong and determined she was, even when she was doing incredibly idiotic things?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked around and found a rusty crowbar, then hurried over to one side of the door, crouching in the shadows. He could see her readying the crowbar, even as he mentally tried to tell her to run, to get out of here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then Kenobi stepped through the door and Padme lifted her weapon to strike, only to stop just in time. “Kenobi!” she cried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, it’s me,” he said, holstering his gun. “C’mon. I’ve got Zarnow locked up in the car. We gotta get out of here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenobi showed no problem with yanking the duct tape off Anakin’s mouth. The older man smirked at him. “Nice job, bein’ bait.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin shook his head. “Thanks, I guess. How did you find me in the first place?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trackers in the souffle,” Kenobi said. He reached up, wrapping his hands around the chains. “On three.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Together, they pulled the chains free and within a few moments, they were all in Kenobi’s SUV, Zarnow unconscious, bound and gagged in the back seat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rubbing a hand over his face, Anakin looked back at Padme. “Are you all right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded. “I’m fine. Kenobi found me, and then we found you. He took care of Zarnow while I looked for you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you brought her with you,” Anakin grumbled to Kenobi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And leave her passed out in the courtyard? She woke up in the car on the way,” Kenobi grumbled right back. “Not my fault she’s got a scary-fast recovery period for such a little shrimp.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m right here, you know,” Padme said in annoyance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin turned in his seat to really look at her. “Yes, you are. But it was luck alone that allowed everything to work out. If this arrangement is going to continue, you have to listen to Kenobi and I.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padme’s eyes flashed. “Or you could teach me how to take care of myself.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What? There was no way Padme could defend herself. She was so small, so soft . . . </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not the worst idea,” Kenobi said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kenobi!” Anakin said in shock, staring at the NSA agent. “You can’t be serious.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And why can’t he be serious?” Padme asked, sounding hurt. “No one would expect me to know what to do in a fight.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenobi nodded as he parked outside the apartment complex. “She’s right. Being a damsel in distress only works in fairy tales.” He looked back at Padme. “We won’t go easy on you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She lifted her chin, her jaw set. “Give me your worst.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t agreed to this!” Anakin protested. “And I doubt Yoda will agree, either.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we won’t tell him,” Kenobi said smugly. “C’mon, Skywalker--afraid that the girl will kick your ass?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin grimaced. He could care less about Padme, or any woman, beating him in a fight. But Padme . . . she wasn’t cut out for this. She was normal, a civilian. She shouldn’t have to defend her life with punches and kicks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then he looked at her. At the hope in her eyes, at the courage in her face and body. And he knew he couldn’t stand in her way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had a feeling he would never be able to tell her no.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was another strange, unique feeling that Padme brought out in him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh, Anakin nodded. “All right.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padme’s face lit up with one of those smiles he would kill to get. “Thank you! Thank you!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All right,” Kenobi interjected. “Get inside. It’s late. See you tomorrow, Amidala.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gave them both another bright smile before hopping out of the car and hurrying into her apartment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn’t the right thing to do,” Anakin said quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It isn’t the right thing for you,” Kenobi corrected. “But then, it doesn’t matter what either of us want--it’s about what she wants,” he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Anakin couldn’t argue with Kenobi on that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He would do everything in his power to give Padme what she wanted. No matter what it was--he wanted to give her everything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even if it broke his heart to do so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>End.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>After I posted this on Tumblr, I had a few requests to continue this, so hopefully that will happen soon! If you enjoy this fic, let me know!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>